10 Ways to Get Over Your Ex
by vampiresemana
Summary: Maya has just dumped her boyfriend  not Phoenix  after finding out he was cheating on her. Then, she is recommended she reads the book "10 Ways to Get Over Your Ex" Will it work? Or will she still love him? R&R please :
1. Chapter 1

10 Ways To Get Over Your Ex

A/N: This is my first attempt at a multi chapter story. I'd love to hear your comments/criticism etc. So please R&R! Thankyou, I hope you enjoy reading it! This first chapter is introducing the characters and the situation, I'll post the second chapter as soon as possible.

A small note - I'm British so I spell "rumour," like that, and not, "rumor." Just so you know. :]

_Chapter One - Heartbreak_

Maya Fey knocked on the wooden door, her heart racing. If the rumours were to turn out to be true, then she was sure her heart would explode. But, then again, that would be impossible, she thought to herself. But wait...the Steel Samurai said in Episode 21, Series 6 that, "If you care so much about someone, then the impossible will happen."

Wait...so maybe her heart WOULD explode? Would Adam, the man who'd caused this combustion of the heart have to clean it up? She didn't want to make a mess on his door.

"Hello...? Maya EARTH TO MAYA!" Adam waved his hands in front of the spaced out spirit medium and laughed quietly. This was one of the reasons why he'd liked her, her ability to switch off from the hustle and bustle of the world and fantasize about...well, anything.

Maya shook her head, and her eyes hit the warm, gentle face of her boyfriend Adam. She instantly smiled, apologized, and let herself in. She breathed in the familiar smell of Adam's aftershave, which was a mixture of...lemon...and wood. An odd combination, but somehow it worked. Very well.

After being handed the cup of tea (with cream and 3 sugars) and after a somewhat awkward conversation on life in general, such as how was Pearl doing, how she was coping with being the Master of Kurain, and whether Adam had decided to study Pharmacology or Health Sciences at Ivy University, Maya remembered begrudgingly why she was here. The rumour she'd been trying to avoid, to block out, but after hearing it so many times she'd decided to tackle it, the one way she knew how to. Confrontation.

"Adam, I've been hearing people gossip about you and Kristina Gavin. If...if...if they are true, please tell me." Maya's eyes glazed over as she desperately tried to hide the tears that were building up in her wide brown eyes. She desperately wanted to hear him say that it was all lies, that he didn't like Miss Gavin, a German woman who had recently moved to California to study Forensic Science and eventually become a forensic scientist, at all, after all, he had her! Surely the unconditional love that he received from Maya was enough. It was enough for her, so why wasn't it the same for him?

Adam sighed deeply and avoided Maya's piercing gaze. He knew the truth would eventually come out. There was no point in lying to her. After all, Maya assisted one of the best defense attorneys in California! She'd picked up Phoenix Wright's way of working his way through testimonies and exposing the truth. He might as well tell her now and get it over with..

He looked up to see Maya with a determined look on her face. Whispering, he said,"I-I'm sorry Maya...you know I love you...it's just Kristina...sh-she's...perfect!"

Maya couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Perfect, huh. That's just perfect. Was she some kind of robot?

Adam continued to babble on about how sorry he was, but he couldn't help it, and that he was so, so, so, SO sorry. However much he emphasized his remorse over it, Maya didn't care. Whoever this Kristina Gavin was, whether she was a robot or not, she could have him.

Maya sweetly smiled at Adam, and stood up to leave for the door. Adam also got up, and ran for the door.

"Where...where are you going? You're-you're not going to leave me, are you?" His face was a mixture between anger and shock.

"Adam, you and Kristina...you'll be good together. I'm sure. She...she's lucky to have you," she murmured, "as I am not lucky enough to be perfect, unlike her."

"Maya! Kristina...she's not who I want! It's YOU I want!" he yelled, panic painfully obvious in his voice.

"What a shame, isn't it Adam, that you're not who I want, and with that, I bid you goodbye. It..it's been fun, Adam. Goodbye..."

And then, without another word, she left, tears streaming down her eyes.

She knew she should call someone. What about Pearly? ...Nah, she never really got over Nick not being her "Special Someone."

Penny? The girl from the Will Powers case who winded up becoming great friends with Maya afterwards through their love of the Steel Samurai? ...Oh, she was away on holiday.

Mia? Except, Maya was too emotionally drained at that time to call her. Maybe later.

Maggey? Maggey was understanding and knew about losing people she loved...except for her he was gone forever. Maya decided to pass Maggey.

Franziska von Karma? Maya shuddered at the thought of even thinking of consulting Franziska about her love life.

Ema Skye was still in Europe until the end of next week, so Maya had to think of someone else.

Then, it hit her like a flash. Nick! Nick lost Dahlia, the woman he truly loved, despite Dahlia not reciprocating his feelings, after _that_ incident at Ivy University and the following court case, where he rather foolishly ate that necklace. She knew he could help her on how to get over Adam. She rushed over almost immediately (of course she needed some burgers to ease the pain of her broken heart) in the hope he'd help her.

So, Maya's newly single! How will she cope? Will Adam try and woo her back? Can Phoenix help her?

You can find out in the next chapters of 10 Ways to Get Over Your Ex!

Please R&R, thankyou!


	2. Chapter 2

10 Ways to Get Over Your Ex

_Chapter 2 - Larry Actually Cares_

Phoenix sighed as the increasingly familiar blue screen took over his tired old computer. Hopefully his document had auto saved before it was so cruelly shut down, he thought absent mindedly. He gave the computer a gentle tap, just one, to try and hurry it up. As he felt the back of the computer, he felt a sense of shock. How large was the monitor's back? It was only a few years ago since Mia brought it to the office, so surely it wasn't _that_ big. Distracted by the abnormally large computer, Phoenix abandoned his desk and looked for a tape measure, or a ruler - anything that would ease his mind from the worry that he was in dire need of a new computer.

Twenty minutes later, and no luck with finding a tape measure etc, Phoenix had given up hope. Perhaps he'd get Maya to buy him one as a gift or something for all the money spent on her burger obsession...Wait, where was Maya? He'd allowed her to have an hour break because she seemed mad, and he didn't want her around whilst he was making a start on the pile of paperwork he had, but that was 3 hours ago. Had her stomach exploded because of too many burgers? Oh, wait, he thought to himself. Stomachs don't explode. That would be impossible. Or do they? Maya had been kidnapped, accused of murder twice, and could channel the dead. She was an impossibility. So, it could have happened. He reached out for the door, to look for her at the burger restaurant, when the door flung open, frightening Phoenix so much he fell over.

"Oops, sorry Nick...Get up...Nick...Come on...NICK!" Maya panicked as she stared at the unconscious defense attorney on the floor. This was so not going to look good if anyone was watching or came in...Maya stood up and paced the cramped office. After checking for a pulse, which there was, Maya had relaxed slightly and was attempting to think of ideas to wake Phoenix up, to no avail. She thought back to when she overslept for medium training and Aunt Morgan poured a bucket of freezing cold water on her. She chuckled, despite all of which Morgan did, they did have some good times. Which made it all the more harder to understand why she did it all - yes, to ensure Pearl became the Master of Kurain instead of her, but still...it was hard. Maya's eyes welled up, but she blinked furiously. She didn't want Nick to see her cry. Well, she would about Adam, but not yet. She had to wake him up first.

Maya walked up to Nick, being careful not to spill the water. This was going to cheer her up no end. Carefully, she tipped the bucket, watching intensely as Nick felt the cold water hit him.

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTT! MAYA? WHA-PFFFFFFT...STOP!" Nick shivered, wide awake. Well, at least she was here. He got up, water dripping from his hair and clothes. This was NOT a good day.

"Nick! Your hair...it's...it's FLAT!" Maya exclaimed, her eyes wide open. Phoenix sighed. Worst. Day. Ever.

Several Hours Later:

After a nice hot shower, several apologies from Maya, and his hair back to its porcupine self, Phoenix was finally willing to listen to Maya's story. Though, after she finished, half an hour later ranting how people should get their own boyfriends and not steal someone else's, he wished he wasn't in such a listening mood. He had heard Maya rant before about Adam on the phone to Penny, Pearl or any of Maya's friends, as they had quite the tumultuous relationship, but it was seemingly over for good (or so Maya said) and so the rant was more angst filled and drawn out than previous rants. When she finished the speech about Adam, Maya's eyes, those bright, sparkly eyes Nick had always admired, were dull and were welling up. Nick jumped up and ran to the bathroom in his apartment, grabbed the roll of toilet paper and handed it to Maya, who smiled faintly before another wave of tears hit her.

"I just...don't...get...ITTTTT!" Maya sobbed, blowing into the tissue. "What is it that she has that I don't, Nick? Is it my hair? It's my hair, isn't it?" She burst into another hysterical sob as she wallowed in self pity. Phoenix tapped her hand sympathetically. Admittedly, he hadn't experienced what Maya had today, but he had felt pain like it with Dahlia. He didn't want to see Maya suffering anymore because of someone who couldn't just have one girl and wanted more than he deserved, so decided to do something about it.

"Here. Come with me, I'm going to help you." Phoenix's voice seemed firmer than usual, more determined, which surprised Maya. What was Nick doing? Maya stood up, took a large breath and followed Nick into his bedroom, which was unsurprisingly, seeing the office, extremely messy and covered in clothes and was generally filthy. Nick dug out a large box, and wiped the dust on the lid away using his hand. He rooted through the box, mumbling to himself as he looked through each item in the box, until he finally found it. Smiling, he handed over a booklet to Maya. It looked hand drawn, but was in good condition.

Nick grinned sheepishly as Maya flicked through the booklet, her face confused. "Larry gave me it a couple of days after the trial with Dahlia and Mia representing me. I know it seems like he only cares about his latest girlfriend, but he does genuinely care for his friends. You'll see he does, in time." Phoenix smiled as he spoke this, as if to reassure Maya. Maya looked at the front page of the booklet, which was drawn in green crayon and written in Larry's familiar scrawly, childish handwriting that said:

Ten Ways To Get Over Your Ex

The booklet was relatively thick, with eleven pages including the front page and was quite detailed. Maya smiled at Phoenix, who was still grinning to himself. Perhaps this booklet brought back memories, she thought. "Th-thankyou, Nick. I'll look at it tonight..." she said weakly. Nick nodded, then offered for her to stay over the night, he would sleep on the couch and she could sleep in his bed. However, the filth was too much and she was most likely going to cry again, and she didn't want to disturb Nick, so she politely declined. Besides, she had some reading to do...

Sorry for the delay of this chapter, I've been busy...so here this is :) Let me know what you think please :) Thanks!


End file.
